Wanda Velhimma
Wanda Velhimma (born Wanda Jane Mavern on May 14, 1961) is a Dragoonish actress. She is best known for her roles as Deanna Matthews in the 1988 film Got Hired Today, as Heather Trapell in the 1995 film Heather Trapell's Big Day, as Fiona Lirriazzi in the 2001 film 56 Mizzinni Boulevard, and as Beth Ceshlack in the 2003 film Runnin' from Prescaderna. Her acting career goes back to 1985. Early life and family Velhimma was born on May 14, 1961 in the city of Clayo, Zinrico, the daughter of schoolteacher Karen Mavern (maiden name Schoun) and local musician Patrick Mavern, who later became the lead singer of the Jord City-based band The Jord City Flames"The Life of: Wanda Velhimma", aired 8 October 2006. She was raised in Zinrico City by her parents, and she attended school in Zinrico City. Her first "love" was music>"The Life of: Wanda Velhimma", aired 8 October 2006, and she and her brother Adrian formed a band that performed locally and broke up shortly before she graduated from high school. After she graduated from high school, she moved to Jord City to pursue a career in show business. Her father soon followed in hopes of being in a successful band. Career 1980s Velhimma began acting in the mid 1980s. She made her film debut in 1985, in the movie Are You Awake? as Janice Whitley. She made a cameo appearance in the 1987 movie Deljak, which starred Jason Defoli, with whom she would later work in 2003; she played a waitress. She appeared in the 1988 film Got Hired Today as a young woman who finally finds work at an office building after months of looking for a job. In 1989, she had a supporting role in the film Bienvenue à Salviana. 1990s In the early 1990s, Velhimma traveled to the island nation of New Calehedra to film the movie Carrells Island, in which she played a hard-working woman on vacation. She returned to Dragoonasag in 1991, and she went on to star in many films throughout the 1990s. In 1995, she was chosen by director Ray Haicks to star in the film Heather Trapell's Big Day as the title character. She originally turned down the role, but reconsidered after thinking it over. Velhimma played the role "perfectly", according to Haicks, who reunited with her again in 1996 for the film You Lose. In the late 1990s, Velhimma starred in films such as Have You Heard Of It? (1997) and Westhampton Blues (1999). 2000s Velhimma's first role in the 2000s was as a government worker in the film Corruption in Westhampton. The next year, she appeared as Fiona Lirriazzi in the film 56 Mizzinni Boulevard. Velhimma was one of three actresses to audition for the role of Mrs. Beth Ceshlack in the 2003 movie Runnin' from Prescaderna. Velhimma won the role, beating out Theresa McBelch and Ann Kaedile. She continued acting in films throughout the decade. Selected filmography Film * Are You Awake? (1985) - Janice Whitley * Deljak (1987) - Evelynne Jackson * Got Hired Today (1988) - Deanna Matthews * Bienvenue à Salviana (1989) - Dorothy McGavers * Carrells Island (1991) - Joyce Weston * How Dare You? (1993) - Helen Jordson * Heather Trapell's Big Day (1995) - Heather Trapell * You Lose (1996) - Ophelia Masterson * Have You Heard Of It? (1997) - April Joan Teague * Westhampton Blues (1999) - Diana Baxter * Corruption in Westhampton (2000) - Mrs. Rebecca Oalstead * 56 Mizzinni Boulevard (2001) - Fiona Lirriazzi * Runnin' from Prescaderna (2003) - Beth Ceshlack * Dark Days in Sacal (2006) - Jeanne McBelch Personal life Velhimma is happily married to Dragoonish director John Velhimma, whom she married in 1983. They have a daughter, Diane, who was born in 1988. Velhimma spends her free time at her home in Winston, Salviana. References Velhimma Velhimma Category:Females Category:Humans